Razones para quererte
by Prinkipissa Andreaz
Summary: Colección de oneshots sobre el universo Marvel. Multishipper.


_**IMPORTANTE LEER:**_

Primero que nada, hola.

Ahora:

🔹 En la descripción dice oneshots multishipper, así que esto tendrá más partes dentro de poco, sí no te gusta esta primera pareja, espera a las que iré subiendo estos días.

🔹 Lo puse en esta categoría porque no sabía en cuál meterlo, pero contendrá fics de más universo fuera del MCU.

🔹 Acepto peticiones.

🔹 Todo oneshot que publique tendrá especificaciones como las que leerán a continuación, de esa forma se evitaran leer algo que no les guste.

Sería todo, disfruten.

* * *

_**Pareja: **_

Parksborn.

_**Universo:**_

Au. Mezcla de MCU y Marvel's Spiderman.

_**Notas: **_

🔹Pos-Civil War con un pequeño cambio que me sirvió de pretexto para esto.

🔹Dentro del universo de Marvel´s Spiderman esto ocurriría después del capítulo 12 _Spiderman on ice_, aunque, por obviedad, no es exactamente igual el universo del fic al de la serie. El dato solo es para que se ubiquen temporalmente.

🔹Superfamily, así que tiene un leve stony. Aunque esta superfamily es con Steve y Tony como padres y Peter, Wanda y Prieto como hijos (los dos últimos tienen 17 años). Los gemelos casi ni salen, pero lo menciono para evitar confusiones en algunas partes.

🔹Ligeramente basado en _Delicate_ de Taylor Swift.

_**Fecha de creación:**_

13 de mayo de 2019

_**Fecha de publicación:**_

11 de junio de 2019

* * *

\- Señor Stark, por aquí.

\- Señor Stark, ¿podría responder algunas preguntas?

Debí suponer que no sería tan fácil llegar a casa de mi tía. Se supone que la prensa no debería de estar en un área residencial, pero aquí estaban, creando un atasco monumental solo por intentar obtener más información de la que papá ya había proporcionado hace unos días. Eran tantos periodistas y tanta su insistencia que en el par de cuadras que me separaban de casa de tía May lograron apartarme de Happy.

Atravesé el gentío con una calma que no sentía y una falsa sonrisa con la que saludaba a los chismosos de los vecinos. Fingiendo que todo estaba bien cuando en realidad nada lo estaba. Llevaba casi toda mi vida rodeado de este ambiente de prensa y estaba lo bastante acostumbrado como para que ninguna de sus preguntas llegue a afectarme lo suficiente como para darles lo que quieren: un escándalo.

\- Señor Parker, ¿por qué mudarse ahora con su tía y no continuar con el señor Stark y sus hermanos en el complejo? ¿A qué se debe la separación familiar? -preguntó una rubia mientras se colocaba frente mío, interponiéndose en mi camino.

Excepto esa.

De todas las preguntas que pudo hacer, ¿por qué justo esa?

Tuve que detenerme porque si evadía la pregunta la situación de los Vengadores (de mi familia) quedaría aun peor, pero no sabía exactamente que responder.

\- Mi padre debe encargarse de los Vengadores, de arreglar el desastre derivado de los acuerdos y de reunificar el equipo. -respondí, sonriendo levemente, de una forma que indicara que todo iba perfectamente-. Y yo debo ser un niño bueno e ir a la escuela. Papá no podía encargarse de todo eso y también de mí, ya bastante tiene con mis hermanos. Así que preferí mudarme con la tía May un tiempo para dejarlo trabajar tranquilo, solo espero que mientras no esté no se meta en problemas. -bromee causando que algunas personas a su alrededor rieran levemente.

No era la mejor escusa, pero era suficiente, ya después junto con papá y tía Pepper puedo mejorarla.

\- Entendido, pero ¿cómo explica...

\- Ok, suficientes preguntas. Mi amigo necesita llegar a casa ya. -interrumpió alguien.

Miré a mi izquierda y encontré a mi mejor amigo a mi lado, apoyándome al tiempo que me defendía.

\- Oh, señor Osborn. -dijo la rubia sonriendo cual Cheshire-. No creo que usted tenga autoridad para decir eso, después de todo, no es nada del señor Parker, ¿cierto?

No saben cuánto me desagrada esta mujer, lo hacía desde el primer encuentro que habíamos tenido hace años. Estaba comenzando a odiarla incluso por lo entrometida que se había vuelto con mi vida últimamente.

\- Entonces quizá nos escuche a nosotros que sí tenemos la autoridad. -dijo un hombre detrás mío.

Voltee encontrándome a dos autoritarios oficiales de policía llegar a salvarme de todo esto.

\- Creo recordar que la prensa tiene terminantemente prohibido acercarse a las zonas residenciales de Nueva York, por lo que tienen exactamente un minuto para marcharse si es que no quieren que los llevemos presos.

A penas decir eso reporteros, camarógrafos y chismosos salieron corriendo para salvar su libertad, dejando esa calle de Queens tan tranquila como debía haber estado antes de mi llegada.

\- Muchas gracias por la ayuda capitán Stacy, oficial Morales. -dije con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- De nada, Peter, cuando quieras. -respondió el señor Morales.

\- Aunque Harry lo estaba manejando bastante bien antes de que llegáramos. -agregó el capitán Stacy.

\- En realidad no hice nada, yo solo...

\- Me ayudaste. -interrumpí-. Gracias por eso Harry.

\- De nada, ya sabes, siempre estaré para ayudarte. -respondió el pelinegro con una linda sonrisa.

Correspondí ese gesto con una verdadera sonrisa, la primera del día.

Luego voltee, aun sonriente, hacia los padres de mis amigos para agradecerles nuevamente, pero en lugar de las sonrisas que había antes ahora tenían muecas de preocupación en sus rostros, esas que llevaba viendo en medio mundo desde hace unas semanas.

\- Peter. -llamó el capitán Stacy-. Ya sabes que, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, estamos para ti.

\- Lo mismo para tu padre y hermanos, no tienen por qué lidiar con todo esto solos, ¿sabes?

\- Claro, gracias. -respondí "sonriendo", aunque realmente me sentía un poco incomodo, eso hasta que Harry se acercó un poco más brindándome un mudo apoyo.

\- Bueno, nosotros nos vamos chicos. Los vemos luego. -se despidió el señor Stacy antes de marcharse.

\- Adiós chicos.

\- Adiós. -respondimos.

\- Será mejor que vayamos ya con la tía May. -sugirió Harry tratando de desviar mi atención.

\- Claro... -respondí-. Pero ¿y Happy?

Ambos miramos alrededor, buscándolo.

\- Ahí viene.

En uno de los extremos de la calle se veía a un agotado Happy caminar apesadumbrado hacia nosotros, seguramente había sido arrastrado por la multitud.

\- ¿De qué me perdí? -preguntó jadeante.

\- De nada. -respondí conteniendo la risa junto con Harry.

\- ¿De qué se ríen ustedes dos? -preguntó alguien detrás nuestro.

\- ¡Tía May! -exclamé feliz al darme la vuelta, corrí a abrazarla pesé todo, emocionado de verla de nuevo.

\- Petey. ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó sonriendo-. No te molestaron mucho ¿cierto?, espero que el capitán Stacy llegará a tiempo.

\- No te preocupes, llegaron justo a tiempo.

\- ¿De qué están… -inició Happy, confundido-. Cómo sea. -exclamó cansado-. Ya estás aquí, estas a salvo, mi trabajo terminó. ¿Recuerdas las reglas?

\- Las recuerdo perfectamente. -respondí asintiendo.

\- Perfecto. Si necesitas ayuda con algo sabes que solo debes llamar y vendremos. -dijo antes de darme un breve abrazó-. Cuídate, Pet.

\- Claro, Happy, gracias. -respondí cuando me soltó-. Adiós.

\- Adiós joven Osborn. -dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

\- Adiós. -dijo Harry con una sonrisa resignada, se había cansado de decirle a Happy que lo llamara por su nombre.

Yo solo le di una media sonrisa antes de caminar junto a tía May hacia la casa.

\- Lo que no entiendo. -dijo Harry una vez nos encontramos dentro-. Es cómo supieron que vendrías.

\- Estaban fuera del complejo, puede que alguno me viera en salir con Happy y pensaran que venía hacia acá.

\- Ya no se preocupen, chicos, porque mejor no vienen a cenar.

\- Claro, tía May. -respondimos ambos.

Los tres nos sentamos a cenar con el ruido de la radio de fondo. Fue una comida tranquila, pero animada, los tres hablamos de todo y nada, sin tocar jamás el tema de la guerra y sus consecuencias. Se trató de una comida bastante distinta a las de las últimas semanas, donde casi siempre éramos solo Wanda y yo pues la única vez que intentamos comer los cuatro juntos terminó en una pelea horrible entre todos.

Terminando de comer Harry y yo subimos a mi habitación mientras tía May se iba al salón a mirar televisión. Sé que Harry y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar o, para ser más específicos, él querrá que le hablé de lo ocurrido estas semanas, algo de lo que ya estoy más que harto. Así que cuando entramos al cuarto preferí ocuparme en sacar mis cosas de la mochila y acomodarlas en su lugar.

\- ¿Es tu proyecto para la clase de Otto? -preguntó Harry acercándose a mi escritorio-. ¿Qué le pasó?

\- Estaba trabajando en él cuando pelee con Pietro. -dije sin pensar-. Se cayó y se dañó, no he tenido tiempo de arreglarlo. -terminé, intentando sonar indiferente y restarle importancia a lo anterior.

\- ¿Cómo que peleaste con tu hermano? ¿Por qué? -preguntó preocupado.

\- Solo fue… una pequeña discusión, no te preocupes.

\- ¿Cómo que… -soltó un suspiro-. ¿Por qué pelearon? -pregunto sentándose en mi cama y mirándome fijamente.

Solté un suspiro y me senté a su lado, sabiendo que algo como esto pasaría desde el momento en que entramos al cuarto.

Le conté una versión modificada de cuando Clint llegó a la torre a buscar a mis hermanos para que ayudaran al bando de nuestro padre; sin embargo, estos se negaron ya que ya sabían, gracias al poder de Wanda, lo que Bucky había hecho y lo obligaron a marcharse negándose a ayudarlo. Le dije que luego de eso yo había sugerido que nos mantuviéramos al margen, pero que Pietro estaba tan enfadado que se desquitó conmigo, iniciando una pelea, que empeoró cuando sugerí que quizá nuestro padre tuviera razón.

\- Yo ni siquiera sabía lo que Bucky había hecho, pero también tenía razón, nuestro padre lo estaba ayudando por una buena razón. Pero eso no le importo a Pietro, así que ahora ni siquiera me habla por "traidor", aunque lo único que quiere es alguien con quien desquitarse. -concluí.

Harry guardo silencio luego de eso y yo solo esperaba oír la cantaleta de siempre, que todo estaría bien y que ya arreglaríamos las cosas.

\- ¿Ya viste la hora? -preguntó, extrañándome-. Ya casi comienza el nuevo episodio de Game of Thrones. -continuó animado, tirando de mi para que me levantará y saliera del cuarto-. Vamos a verlo.

\- Mhmhm… claro. -dije inseguro.

No esperaba esta reacción de Harry, pero me gustaba, estaba haciendo lo que todo el mundo parecía no entender, me daba mi espacio.

Miramos el capítulo en el salón con la tía May y al terminar Harry se marchó a casa y yo volví a subir a mi habitación, había esperado que mencionara el tema de la guerra en algún momento, esperando que en mi distracción le contestará de forma más sincera, pero no, no sé si no se percató que estaba mintiendo o solo está dándome espacio.

Ocupé el resto de la noche en trabajar en mi proyecto y cuando estuve seguro de que mi tía estaba dormida me coloqué mi nuevo traje y salí de mi habitación por la ventana directo a hacer mi patrulla nocturna.

Me recibió el frío aire nocturno de Queens y el silencio de una noche tranquila y común en mi vecindario

Seguramente se estarán preguntando dos cosas a este punto:

¿Por qué estuve en el lado del Capitán y no de papá durante la Civil War?

¿Por qué no tuve ningún castigo?

Primero, ¿una familia dividida no es suficiente castigo?

Ahora en serio, antes de la Civil War el Hombre araña no era nadie para los Vengadores, triste y doloroso, pero cierto. Nadie sabía mi identidad y apenas había comenzado a actuar como héroe, tan solo unas semanas antes el Hombre araña tuvo su primer contacto con los Vengadores en la Expo Stark y casi acabo arrestado.

Así que ni Peter ni el Hombre araña tenían voz y voto en qué hacer con los acuerdos o en todo lo que derivó de ello. Peleé con mis hermanos al intentar evitar que fueran con papá a arrestar a nuestro padre, revelándoles por accidente que era el Hombre araña; luego fui reclutado (como Hombre araña, obvio) por mi padre para ayudarle a llegar a Siberia y detener al maligno ejército de soldados del invierno que estaba por despertar.

Claro que no sabía lo que Bucky había hecho a mis abuelos y que todo este tiempo mi padre lo había ocultado de papá, aun si fuera para protegerlo, o sea, ¡lo dejó en medio de la nada!

¡En serio, quién le hace eso al hombre que ama!

Las consecuencias de eso no solo fueron que mi familia se separó, sino que también papá se enfadó conmigo por ocultarle mis poderes y arriesgar mi vida sin permiso siendo el Hombre araña. Además de que ahora estoy en arresto domiciliario, técnicamente, como Hombre araña no puedo salir de Nueva York y el gobierno tiene acceso a mi localización en todo momento gracias al rastreador en mi traje. Y como Peter no me fue mejor porque a cambio de mi libertad como superhéroe tengo que tratar públicamente a mi padre y tíos como criminales.

¡Lo tienen incluso por escrito!

Quede como un niño confundido que fue manipulado por su padre y no sabía lo que hacía durante la guerra. Los hubiera mandado a la mierda de no ser que eso no solo significaba ser arrestado, de nuevo, sino que rebelarían mi identidad a todo el mundo, lo que pondría en peligro a la tía May, a Harry y a mis amigos sin que yo estuviera para protegerlos.

Aunque ahora el 99% del mundo considera al Hombre araña como un criminal y le tiene lastima al pobre niño Stark.

No me había sentido tan solo desde la muerte de mis padres. O sea, los verdaderos, ya saben.

\- Peter, tienes un mensaje en tu segundo teléfono. -dijo Karen.

Me detuve en una azotea cualquiera y saqué mi otro teléfono del bolsillo. No era el starkphone de última generación que uso con todo el mundo sino un sencillo teléfono que usaba para hablar con una única persona.

_**¿Todo bien, Amenaza?**_

Sonreí por el apodo, Harry no había dejado de llamarme así pese a que ahora podíamos considerarnos amigos. Solo por él había comprado este teléfono, quería estar seguro de que me llamaría la próxima vez que tuviera un problema y no intentaría hacerse el héroe, otra vez. Aunque Harry lo usaba más que nada para tener alguien con quien conversar, así que me usaba como su terapeuta personal, contándole al Hombre araña todo aquello que Peter no podía saber.

Eso solo me hacía sentir más presión en cuanto a si contarle o no la verdad, lo amo y todo (por cierto, gracias a esto sé que él también), pero no tenía la menor intención de morir asesinado por Harry.

_¿Por qué no lo estaría?_

_**Tiene dos semanas que no te veo a causa de la Civil War, solo confirmo que estés con vida.**_

_No, lo siento, morí, te está respondiendo mi fantasma._

_**Oh, que lastima. **_

_**¡Adiós! **_

_¿__Solo eso? _

_¿Tanto me quieres?_

_Me lastimas Osborn. _

_**¡Que dramático! **_

_**Y claro que te quiero. **__**  
**__**Por eso me preocupa como te afectó esto.**_

_Tranquilo, estoy bien. _

_**Claro. **_

_**¿Vienes?**_

_Voy._

Había sido una conversación un tanto ridícula, pero había bastado para subirme los ánimos.

Me balanceé por los edificios con energía, sintiendo un entusiasmo que no había tenido en toda la noche, disfrutando nuevamente de columpiarme por la ciudad, observando el tranquilo y bello paisaje de Nueva York por la noche.

Incluso practiqué acrobacias y otros tantos movimientos entre los edificios, jugando con mis habilidades como no había hecho en un buen tiempo. Con la energía del momento decidí imitar a papá y pedí a Karen que pusiera música en el comunicador de mi máscara como si tuviera audífonos, pronto el rock que papá me había pegado de niño se mezcló con el pop que tanto me gustaba.

Incluso solté una carcajada cuando se reprodujo una canción que no había escuchado en meses, había sido de mis favoritas por lo divertido del ritmo y la letra.

Aterricé en el balcón de Harry riendo sin poder evitarlo cuando se reprodujo mi parte favorita de la canción, incluso estaba cantando un poco cuando mi amigo salió a recibirme.

\- Grita más fuerte, creo que mi padre aún no te escucha. -reclamó, aunque no se veía para nada molesto, más bien traía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Lo siento. -respondí risueño.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido?

\- ¿Alguna vez has oído Gimme Choco? -pregunté ya sabiendo la respuesta-. Es j-pop, el coro dice.

\- Atatata taata taatatata zukkyun. -comenzó a cantar.

\- Watata taata taatatata dokkyun. -seguí, con una sonrisa.

\- Zukyun.

\- Dokyun.

\- Zukyun.

\- Dokyun.

\- Nada nada nada nada. -cantamos juntos-. Never never never nevaaaah.

Hubiéramos seguido cantando, pero comenzamos a reír por lo ridículos que nos veíamos bailando y cantando a media noche en su balcón. Estuvimos riendo por un par de minutos, pero incluso cuando paramos seguíamos sonriendo divertidos por lo ocurrido.

\- ¿Cómo es que la conoces? -pregunté pese a saber perfectamente el por qué.

\- A Peter le encantaba, solíamos cantarla juntos cuando trabajábamos en algún proyecto. -dijo risueño, seguramente por recordar nuestros ridículos.

Recordaba eso perfectamente, eran momentos increíbles donde éramos únicamente nosotros dos: Peter y Harry. Nada de ser herederos de 2 grandes empresas ni tampoco la competencia entre nuestras escuelas, solo se trataba de ser nosotros mismos, aun si eso implicaba hacer el ridículo porque se trataba de hacerlo juntos.

\- Por cierto. -dije poniéndome serio-. ¿Cómo esta?

\- ¿Peter?

Asentí. Obviamente sabía que no estaba bien, o sea, soy yo, pero no sabía cómo lo veía Harry siendo mi mejor amigo.

\- Mal, bastante mal, pero es un maldito necio que no lo mostrará hasta que no se sienta completamente superado por todo. -respondió molesto-. Y lo único que puedo hacer para que no se sienta presionado es esperar junto a él hasta que quiera hablar, si es que quiere.

\- ¿Por qué eres su mejor amigo o por lo que sientes por él?

\- Ambos. -respondió soltando un suspiro cansado-. Como su mejor amigo debo estar con él cada que me necesite, pero, no solo es eso, no quiero que sufra si puedo evitarlo, y aunque sufra quiero estar ahí para ayudarlo y evitar que sufra más. Esto realmente lo está afectando, pero no pedirá ayuda y cargará con todo para evitar más problemas a todos… solo quiero estar para él siendo o no mi responsabilidad como su amigo.

\- Eso es muy lindo. -respondí sin saber realmente que decir. Agradecía traer puesta la máscara porque estaba seguro de que comenzaba a sonrojarme-. Sigue así y seguro lo conquistas. –dije en apoyo, aunque hace tiempo que lo había hecho.

\- No lo ayudo porque quiera que se enamore de mí, lo hago porque lo quiero y porque lo quiero, quiero que este bien.

\- La sintaxis de eso está bastante mal. ¿No se supone que el amor te vuelve poeta? -pregunté en broma, recibiendo a cambio un golpe de mi mejor amigo.

\- Auch, oye. -reclamé riendo.

Harry solo rio como respuesta

\- ¿Qué con el traje nuevo? -preguntó Harry riendo.

\- Regalo de Tony Stark. -dije con orgullo, aunque gran parte del traje fue diseñado y hecho por mí, papá solo realizó algunas mejoras para mi seguridad, además de instalar a Karen en el-. Lanza-telarañas de última generación, un comunicador de largo alcance que me conecta con el cuartel de los Vengadores y el sistema de la policía, y un novedoso y eficiente localizador que asegura que sepan que cumplo con mi parte del trato. -concluí con un tono menos animado.

\- ¿Trato? -preguntó confundido-. ¿Por eso no estás en la Balsa o algún lugar así?

\- Sip, el trato es que me mantendré tranquilo y obedeceré todo lo que se me ordene a cambio de mi libertad. Puedo patrullar Nueva York gracias a la falta de personal en los Vengadores, pero con salir un solo milímetro de mi limite me enviarán directo a la Balsa sin importar que aun sea un menor que puede "redimirse de su crimen."

\- Vaya. -murmuró impresionado, aunque-. Espera. -sip, ya decía que la había regado otra vez-. ¿Menor? ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Mierda, mierda. Yo y mi bocotá.

\- 16.

\- ¿16? -repitió confundido, aunque rápidamente su expresión paso a furiosa-. Somos de la misma edad y aun así tienes el descaro de impedir que te ayude. -reclamó.

\- Es distinto. -respondí con calma. Si algún día le cuento la verdad estoy seguro de que me mata-. Yo tengo entrenamiento y tú no.

\- Y una mierda. -me gritó-. Si tú puedes arriesgarte yo también, no puedes hacer todo solo.

\- Wow, gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero sigue siendo no.

\- Agrh, eres imposible. -gruñó, molesto.

Solté un suspiro, frustrado y enojado conmigo mismo por haber jodido el momento. ¿Alguna vez se han enojado cuando interrumpen/joden un lindo momento con su ship? Así me sentía yo, solo que yo mismo lo había hecho.

\- Escucha, no es hipocresía, es solo que no quiero que nadie más se arriesgue y corra peligro si yo puedo hacerlo. Si pasa algo malo y nadie puede evitarlo es una tragedia, pero si pasa algo malo y puedo evitarlo, pero no lo hago, es mi culpa.

\- Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad. -susurró Harry.

\- Exacto, por eso no quiero que ni tú ni nadie más se arriesgue cuando yo puedo protegerlos. -me acerqué a él y coloqué mi mano en su hombro-. Eres mi amigo Harry, si antes no quería que te arriesgaras porque mi trabajo es proteger a los demás ahora menos quiero que te arriesgues por miedo a perderte.

Harry rio levemente antes de voltear hacia mí.

\- Eso sonó horriblemente cursi, ¿sabes? -dijo sonriendo.

\- Logre que me perdonaras, ¿no?

\- ¿Quién dice que te perdoné? -preguntó fingiendo estar serio otra vez.

\- ¿Me perdonas? -pedí como cachorrito.

\- Jajaja, eres ridículo. Sí te perdono.

\- Yeiii. -grite salvando los pocos centímetros que nos separaban para abrazarlo.

Harry correspondió mi abrazo riendo por mi estupidez. El abrazo se sentía cálido, pocas veces había abrazado a mi mejor amigo desde que dejamos de ser niños pues en el momento en que me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de él limitaba el contacto para evitar la clase de pensamientos que tenía justo ahora, porque, en serio, ¿cómo un chico puede lucir tan lindo y tierno como luce Harry justo ahora? Solo tenía ganas de besarlo sin importarme que pasara después.

Para mi buena/mala-horrible suerte, Karen decidió avisarme justo en ese momento de un robo a un banco cercano a donde me encontraba, así que tuve que marcharme a cumplir con mi deber recibiendo un simple adiós de mi mejor amigo.

No volví esa noche con Harry, nunca lo hacía luego de marcharme una vez, pero en esta ocasión no había querido hacerlo por lo ocurrido antes de irme, no quería cometer una tontería justo ahora.

Con todo lo que estaba pasando y la confusión que sentía por tantas cosas estaba aún menos seguro de contarle la verdad a Harry, tanto de mi identidad como de mis sentimientos.

Lamentablemente, no podía evitar a mi mejor amigo por siempre menos con nuestra rutina de comer luego de la escuela, rutina que podría evitar con escusas, pero que realmente no quería evitar. Así que ahora estaba entrando donde Joe para reunirme con Harry.

\- Hola, Harry.

\- Hola, Pet. -saludó-. Casi esperaba que llegaras tarde.

\- Jaja, muy gracioso. -respondí con sarcasmo sentándome junto a él-. ¿Ya ordenaste?

\- Mmm… ¿qué… Ah, sí. -respondió.

\- ¿Ocurre algo? -pregunté preocupado-. Luces distraído.

\- Solo pensaba enn… algo que trabajaba anoche.

\- Ah, sí. ¿Qué cosa? ¿Es un nuevo proyecto? -pregunté curioso.

\- Ni creas que te lo diré. -respondió tajante-. Aún es un prototipo, ya te contaré cuando lo tenga listo.

\- ¡Eso no es justo! –me quejé-. Diimee. ¿Por favor? -supliqué poniendo carita de perrito.

\- No. -respondió tajante, aunque desvió la mirada-. Y no creas que tu cara de súplica funcionará esta vez.

\- ¡Eso es tan injusto! -me quejé, aunque sabía que terminaría contándomelo en algún momento y casi seguro sería el primero al que se lo dijera.

Harry rio con mi berrinche, el mero sonido hizo que cambiara mi puchero por una leve sonrisa.

\- Oh, cierto. -dijo Harry de repente-. En el cine cercano a Horizon harán una proyección especial del DCEU como promoción de la nueva de Batman, estará toda la semana siguiente, pero estaba pensando que quizá podríamos ir el sábado juntos. No podríamos ver todas, pero las que falten las podemos ver en la semana.

La idea me encantaba como fan del DCEU, sin embargo…

\- Lo siento, no puedo. -respondí apenado-. Es fin de semana familiar.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que lo que necesitas, justo ahora, es pasar tiempo con tus hermanos encerrado en el complejo durante 48 horas? -preguntó escéptico y preocupado-. Creo que es muy pronto como para que convivas con ellos otra vez, quizá lo que necesitas es pasar tiempo con tus amigos o a solas lejos de tu familia. Al menos hasta que las cosas se enfríen.

\- No estaremos exactamente encerrados. -respondí intentando restarle importancia-. Me iré el viernes por la tarde, probablemente si estemos encerrados todo ese día. Pero dada la declaración que hice para la prensa ayer, tía Pepper cree que deberíamos pasar tiempo en familia, en público. Además, el domingo es la fiesta de aniversario de la empresa, así que encerrado no estaré.

\- ¿No te sentirás presionado? – preguntó preocupado.

\- No, ¿por qué? -pregunté fingiendo inocencia.

\- Porque…

\- Peter, Harry. -saludó Joe que había llegado a nuestra mesa con nuestras malteadas y emparedados-. Me alegra verlos juntos de nuevo, ¿qué tal va todo?

\- Bien. -respondimos ambos con una pequeña sonrisa.

\- ¡Genial! -dijo dejando nuestra orden sobre la mesa-. La casa invita en esta ocasión chicos, no os preocupéis.

\- Wow, gracias, Joe.

\- Entonces… ¿tu punto era? -pregunté inocentemente una vez Joe se marchó.

\- Que quizá no deberías presionarte ahora en arreglarte con tu hermano y fingir ante todo el mundo que todo va maravillosamente. -dijo serio, aunque luego sonrió levemente-. Así que, ¿por qué no pasar un fin de semana juntos? Ni siquiera tenemos que salir si no quieres, podemos ver las películas en mi casa, jugar videojuegos o trabajar en algún proyecto juntos.

\- Probablemente sea mejor que vaya, pero el siguiente fin podemos hacer algo, si aún quieres. -ofrecí-. Además, ya habíamos quedado en ir con los chicos al estreno, pero por las tardes de toda la siguiente semana podemos ver las películas e ir solos el viernes. -no era nada que no fuéramos a hacer de cualquier forma, pero cuanto más desviara el tema mejor.

\- Mmmm… Está bien. -aceptó finalmente, aunque claramente disconforme y preocupado.

Guardamos silencio unos minutos mientras comíamos, un silencio que, pese a nuestra pequeña discusión, era bastante cómodo y tranquilo.

\- ¿Y tus padres? -preguntó de repente Harry, que había adoptado una estrategia de preguntarme cómo estaba en el momento menos esperado con la esperanza de que fuera sincero-. ¿Crees que lleguen a reconciliarse?

\- Eso espero, son mi prueba de que el amor verdadero, los finales felices y todas esas cursilerías de verdad existen, y si no se arreglan dejaré de creer en ello. -respondí en broma, aunque, sabiendo que se enfadaría porque el tiro le salió por la culata, después dije serio-. Probablemente sí, pero les costará tiempo, mucho, mucho tiempo…

\- Espera. -interrumpió antes de que siguiera exagerando para evadir la pregunta-. ¿Dijiste que son tu razón para creer en el amor? -preguntó de repente-. Pero, Pet, amor, creí que yo era esa razón.

Sonreí conteniendo la risa por la dramatización de mi amigo agradeciendo que por fin cambiara el tema.

\- Pero por supuesto que sí mi amor. -respondí bromeando-. Por ti creo en el amor y sé que así como nosotros arreglamos nuestros problemas mis padres también podrán. -tomé su mano por sobre la mesa-. Solo tú me has hecho creer que el amor todo lo puede. -terminé de decir dramatizando tanto como él y apenas conteniendo la risa.

\- ¡Oh, mi amado Peter! -exclamó acercándose más a mi-. Eso es tan…

\- Cursi y empalagoso. -interrumpió Miles azotando su mochila en la mesa causando que nos separáramos-. En serio chicos, lo siento, pero hoy no estoy de humor para sus tonterías/cursilerías, paren con eso.

\- ¡Miles! -gritó Anya detrás de él-. ¿Tenías que interrumpir justo ahora? ¡El parksborn estuvo a un beso de ser real! -gritó en su cara-. ¡5 segundos! Solo 5 segundos era lo que tenías que esperar.

\- Tengo hambre y estoy cansado, ¿qué querías que hiciera? -preguntó hastiado.

\- Probablemente haya sido mejor que los interrumpiera. -intervino Gwen antes de que Anya asesinara a Miles-. ¿No vieron el último artículo que publicó la rubia oxigenada? -preguntó mostrándonos su teléfono.

Nada más leer el encabezado fue fácil adivinar lo que decía el resto, "_Un adolescente normal: Peter Parker luego de la Civil War."_

Por si acaso me quedaban dudas de que trataba abajo había una cita del artículo:

_El señor Parker, pese a ser heredero de una importante empresa e hijo de dos grandes héroes, pasa por problemas propios de su edad yendo desde una familia desmoronándose a las inseguridades del amor adolescente…_

\- Por eso les digo que dejen de actuar así en público. Chicos, solo les causa problemas. -dijo Gwen molesta mientras se sentaba junto a Harry.

\- Vamos, Gwen, tampoco es para tanto. -repliqué-. Es molesto, pero más allá de eso no nos afecta. Solo es un juego. -dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras terminaba mi sándwich.

Realmente no me importaba, un rumor más no podía hacerle demasiado daño a mi reputación y si antes no le habíamos dado importancia a la copia barata de Skeeter mucho menos ahora.

\- Pero…

\- Pet tiene razón, cuanta más importancia le demos más gana esa bruja. -interrumpió Harry, calmándola. Le lancé una sonrisa agradecida, estaba de buen humor, así que no quería aguantar a Gwen y sus regaños.

\- ¡Cómo sea! -exclamó resignada-. ¿Por qué estabas de malas, Miles?

\- Porque no consigo que mi Lector de energía de alta frecuencia funcione. Para peor explotó la batería en la mañana, no entiendo cómo. -refunfuñó.

\- ¿Será tu proyecto para la clase de Otto? -pregunté tomándolo para examinarlo-. Probaste con…

Les ahorraré todos los detalles científicos de esa conversación porque no interesan demasiado ahora. Basta con que sepan que pasé el resto de la tarde con mis amigos en Horizon, trabajando en nuestros proyectos juntos.

Fue extraño, de una buena forma, volver a la normalidad de la escuela y de mi vida, aún más porque se trató de una tarde tranquila sin ninguna clase de emergencia en la que el Hombre araña debiera intervenir.

Una vez la tarde tan calma con mis amigos acabó, me marché a casa de tía May, siguiendo con mi rutina de adolescente normal, al menos hasta que mi tía se quedó dormida permitiéndome salir a patrullar las calles de Nueva York.

Me sentía inquieto, temía que algo malo fuera a ocurrir ahora. Quizá solo era paranoia, producto de las esperanzadoras posibilidades que Visión planteó luego de la separación del equipo: el mundo estaría en paz sin los Vengadores, sin embargo, aún habría quien se aprovecharía de la situación para lograr sus objetivos.

Fue esa posibilidad lo que me permitió seguir siendo el Hombre Araña pese a ser un "criminal"; sin embargo, no podía estarme tranquilo, mucho menos tras esa tarde tan calmada. Aún peor fue que la noche parecía igual de pacifica

\- Peter, un nuevo mensaje. -avisó Karen.

Saqué mi teléfono encontrándome con un mensaje de Harry donde me pedía reunirme con él. No parecía algo urgente o preocupante, pero de cualquier forma me apresuré en ir a Oscorp.

Pese a mi prisa aún me mantenía atento a las calles de la ciudad vigilando que todo se mantuviese en orden y Manhattan, por una vez, permanecía tranquilo. Gente viviendo sus vidas sin ningún problema.

\- Ahhhhhhhhhh.

Miré en dirección al grito. Frente mío, desde lo alto de un edificio de apartamentos, un pequeño niño estaba cayendo directo al asfalto. Me precipité hacia él, rápido, más rápido. Buscando, no, deseando llegar a tiempo.

El niño se encontraba a solo unos cuantos metros del suelo y yo sentía el miedo correr por mis venas, solo un poco más, tan solo unos segundos más, pero ya no había más segundos…

Logré atrapar al niño con una de mis telarañas a tan solo un par de metros del impacto. Por un segundo temí que el frenarlo tan bruscamente le hubiese causado algún daño, pero no, el niño, por suerte, estaba bien. Lo bajé con cuidado, el niño estaba temblando de miedo y leves sollozos me llegaron cuando me encontré en el suelo cerca suyo.

\- ¿Estás bien? -pregunté preocupado agachándome junto a él.

El niño asintió mirándome mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas. Pude ver miedo en sus ojos castaños y temí que estuviera dirigido a mí, sin embargo, el miedo fue remplazado por alegría seguido de un grito de emoción.

\- Hombre araña. ¿Tú me salvaste? -preguntó alegre, yo solo asentí un tanto confuso-. Gracias. -dijo abrazándome.

\- No… no fue nada. -dije, apenas devolviendo el abrazo por la confusión.

\- ¡Aléjate de él, amenaza! -gritó un hombre, acto seguido sentí un impacto en uno de mis hombros.

Con un sonido húmedo un hotdog cayó al piso, dándome respuesta a qué me habían arrojado. Otros más lo acompañaron junto con otras cosas más, y las pocas personas que había en esa calle comenzaron a gritarme.

\- ¡Vete de aquí!

\- Todo esto es tu culpa.

Gritos así y más me fueron dirigidos. Tomé al niño en mis brazos, cubriéndolo para evitar que lo dañaran.

\- ¡Bran! -gritó alguien, desviando la atención lo suficiente para que dejaran de arrojar cosas. El grito provino de una mujer castaña que salió corriendo del edificio de donde cayó el niño.

\- Mamá. -gritó el niño corriendo hacia su madre.

Yo aproveché para marcharme a toda prisa.

Aterricé en el balcón de Harry, donde este ya se encontraba esperándome, aún con la misma ropa de la tarde pese a lo avanzado de la noche.

\- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo? -pregunté al encontrarme frente a él.

\- Hola a ti también. -saludó con sarcasmo-. Debería, pero estaba trabajando en un proyecto antes de llamarte.

\- ¿Y por qué llamaste? ¿Ocurrió algo? -pregunté preocupado.

\- No. -respondió desviando la vista hacia un lado-. Solo… quería charlar un poco.

\- Vale. -respondí un poco nervioso, desviando mi vista también-. Y… ¿de qué hablamos?

\- No sé. -respondió aún sin mirarme.

Contuve una risa, aunque debajo de la máscara estaba sonriendo. Harry lucía avergonzado, pero también bastante adorable cosa que me hacía sonreír con ternura, aunque su expresión cambió cuando finalmente me miró, pasando de la vergüenza a la ligera preocupación.

\- ¿Qué te pasó? -preguntó acercándose.

Por un segundo no entendí de que hablaba hasta que noté que miraba mi hombro, entonces recordé lo que había ocurrido.

\- Solo fue un… pequeño malentendido. -respondí sin mirarlo.

\- ¿Pequeño malentendido? -repitió, preocupado y ligeramente enojado-. ¿Qué ocurrió? -preguntó con dureza, mandándome la clase de mirada que siempre me evitaba mentir.

\- Yo… salvé a un niño, pero… -me acerqué al barandal, apoyándome en él para evitar mirarlo, esperando que así no notara como esto me había afectado-. Ya sabes, la gente tiende a creerse lo que dice Jamieson… así que… me atacaron pensando que protegían al niño.

\- Vaya… yo…

\- No es nada. -interrumpí-. Para todos soy una amenaza y no puedo culparlos, rumores y chismes aparte, Jamieson tiene buenos argumentos.

\- ¿Por qué causas desastres al hacer tu trabajo? -preguntó escéptico-. Los Vengadores también y hasta hace unas semanas no paraba de tirarles rosas por cada cosa que hacían. Lo mismo la gente, todos los héroes son criminales hasta que los salvan de las verdaderas amenazas, entonces, no importa cuánto daño causan, son sus grandes salvadores. -dijo prácticamente escupiendo las palabras.

\- Tú pensabas lo mismo. -dije vacío de emoción-. ¿Qué cambio?

\- Me salvaste. -respondió sonriendo ligeramente-. Ya lo habías hecho antes, pero… no sé, esa vez decidí darte una oportunidad… simplemente pensé que si iba a odiar algo debía conocerlo antes. -pasó su mano por su nuca, avergonzado-. Y terminé conociendo quién eres realmente, por eso somos amigos ahora… ¿o no?

Me reí levemente por la breve expresión de pánico que cruzó por su rostro.

\- Sí. -confirmé sonriendo, tomando su mano que había apoyado en el barandal junto a la mía, él me miro sonriendo levemente y por unos segundos no hubo otra cosa para mí más que sus ojos sobre los míos.

Pude haber permanecido toda la noche así o pude haber acortado finalmente la distancia entre los dos, pero recordé que era el Hombre araña, no Peter Parker, así que no era de mí de quien Harry estaba enamorado y hacer lo que pensaba solo complicaría las cosas.

Solté su mano y me separé un poco, desviando la mirada tratando de hacer todo menos incómodo.

\- Así que por eso ya no soy una amenaza. -dije tratando de parecer normal.

\- Sí. Y pronto dejaras de serlo para el resto. -dijo con entusiasmo-. Solo se necesita algo de tiempo… o algún nuevo supervillano que los amenace.

Solté una leve risa con eso.

\- Probablemente eso sería lo más rápido.

\- Pues si tienes tanta prisa podría crear un robot maligno para que lo enfrentes o yo mismo podría ser tu archienemigo. -bromeó agregando una risa "maligna" al terminar.

\- Sí, eso sería útil. -comenté riendo, siendo seguido por él-. Aunque serías un villano pésimo.

\- Oye. -reclamó, golpeándome levemente, aunque siguió riendo conmigo.

No sé por qué los dos nos reímos por tanto tiempo por algo tan tonto, quizá porque estábamos cansados, quizá solamente porque disfrutábamos de hacerlo juntos.

Al menos para mí era eso último.

En medio de las risas nos acercamos nuevamente, chocando hombro con hombro sin que se sintiera incómodo, siendo tan natural en nosotros que, por unos segundos, olvidé que se supone que no soy Peter sino el Hombre Araña y, de nuevo, estuve a punto de abrazar a Harry y simplemente besarlo, solo porque sí, porque parecía lo más natural ahora.

Mis ojos se encontraron automáticamente con los de Harry, atrayéndome solo como él sabe hacer, haciéndome desear aún más el finalmente dejar atrás tanto secreto y estar completamente a su lado, compartirlo todo siendo solo yo; sin embargo, Karen me salvó, otra vez, de hacer una tontería al avisarme de un asalto a un banco cercano.

\- De… debo irme. -dije desviando mi vista el segundo exacto que necesitaba para olvidar todo lo anterior.

\- Hay una emergencia. -afirmó más que preguntar, sonriendo levemente mientras se separaba dando un paso atrás, alejándose de mí y del balcón-. Ve, demuéstrales quien manda. -dijo simulando un golpe en broma causando que soltara una leve risa.

\- Lo haré. -respondí y en un impulso levanté levemente mi máscara para acercarme y darle un beso en la mejilla a mi mejor amigo-. Adiós. -dije de forma apresurada, comenzando a lamentar mi estúpida impulsividad.

Luego salté del balcón y me alejé de ahí lo más rápido que pude.

El resto de la semana fue bastante tranquilo en comparación a los dos primeros días, solo la rutina de un adolescente normal. Ir a la escuela, escuchar los regaños de Gwen, entrenar con Miles y fangirlear con Ana sobre GOT, y claro, los deberes usuales de Hombre araña. Nada de la prensa molestando, nada de multitudes atacándome otra vez, aunque si un ocasional insulto, y, por supuesto, nada de lástima del mundo al pobre niño Stark.

Con tanta normalidad y tranquilidad poco a poco me relajé con las consecuencias de la Civil War casi olvidándolas. El dolor de mi familia rota estaba ahí, lo mismo que la molestia de que todos me tratasen como criminal; sin embargo, era fácil olvidarme de esto cuando estaba con mis amigos, cuando estos actuaban como si nada hubiese pasado, haciendo que yo mismo actuase como siempre. Era fácil ser solo Peter con ellos.

Pero eso solo me hace temer más el fin de semana; sin embargo, con la escuela y mis amigos desviando mi atención, esta preocupación en lugar de ser apremiante, más bien permanecía en el fondo de mi mente como un eco. Por eso lamentaba que a Miles le correspondieran las rondas nocturnas a partir de hoy porque, si ya iba a permanecer en vela gracias a mi cabeza, al menos podría aprovechar mi desvelo en algo útil.

Por eso cuando, más tarde, me encontré en mi cama sin poder dormir comencé a desesperarme. Daba vueltas y más vueltas, tratando de no pensar y solo consiguiendo que eco tras eco sonará con fuerza, pintando una escena en mi cabeza que, inconscientemente, mostraba lo que temía que pasara cuando volviera a ver a mi familia.

Dormía por un par de horas, creo, pero despertaba y los ecos volvían a sonar. Una y otra vez, una y otra vez.

Desesperado, me levanté de la cama, aunque no sabía que podía hacer, no tenía cabeza para ponerme a trabajar en algo como papá hacía en estos casos y dudaba que salir a patrullar esperando que el cansancio físico me durmiera funcionara esta vez.

¿Entonces qué?

Pasar de dar vueltas en la cama a dar vueltas por la habitación no mejoró nada y me hacía sentir aún más atrapado, al final, terminé poniéndome el traje y saliendo por la ventana. Aunque dar vueltas por la ciudad tampoco ayudaba en nada.

En mi balanceo sin sentido terminé cerca de la torre Osborn. A estas horas seguramente Harry ya estaría dormido a no ser que estuviera desvelándose, trabajando en algún proyecto, cosa que no ocurría hoy pues las luces de su laboratorio estaban apagadas.

Aterricé en su balcón, únicamente para asegurarme de que estuviera durmiendo en una cama y no en una mesa. Me sorprendió encontrar la puerta de cristal abierta, haciendo que me preguntara si me estuvo esperando.

Hoy no me habló para que viniera a verlo y en todo el día ni un solo mensaje me llegó de su parte, bueno, como Hombre araña, porque como Peter lo había visto en la tarde.

Sea cual sea la razón por la que dejo abierta la puerta debía cerrarla, pero antes me asomé para asegurarme que estuviera ahí durmiendo. Así era.

\- Peter. -murmuró en sueños, dándose la vuelta y quedando frente mío. Su rostro se veía sumamente pacifico, incluso una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. Lucía dulce y hermoso.

Me acerqué para poder verlo mejor cuidando de no hacer ningún ruido.

¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Tal vez debería marcharme ya, pero no podía.

Acaricié su rostro levemente con mi mano, Harry soltó un suspiro en sueños y yo sonreí con ternura por lo lindo que lucía ahora. Mi mano se detuvo a un costado de su cara y me incliné ligeramente pensando que quizá…

No, de esta forma no. Comencé a incorporarme, alejando mi mano de Harry.

\- Adiós. -murmuré.

\- Mmm… Hombre araña. -Mierda. Harry tenía los ojos semi abiertos y yo aún estaba demasiado cerca-. ¿Qué haces aquí? -preguntó en un susurró.

Ahí supe que el universo me odia, porque realmente estaba despierto.

\- Ah, yo solo… -¿Ahora qué_?_-. Pasaba por aquí… y yo… bueno…

Harry se incorporó acortando sin querer la poca distancia que había entre los dos. Me sonrojé debajo de la máscara y vi a Harry hacer lo mismo.

\- ¿Entonces? -susurró demasiado cerca mío.

\- Yo…

Harry acercó sus manos a mi rostro elevando la máscara lentamente, no estoy seguro de si quería descubrirme completamente o no, pero coloqué mis manos sobre las suyas para evitar que lo hiciera. Con la mitad del rostro descubierto noté que tan cerca estábamos, nuestros alientos se mezclaban y nuestros labios estaban tan cerca que bastaba el menor movimiento para unirlos.

No sé cuál de los dos se acercó primero, quizá fuimos ambos, pero al segundo estábamos besándonos. Fue un toque suave, apenas una caricia en la que ninguno estaba seguro de que hacer, comencé a mover mis labios ligeramente, probando, esperando que Harry no me apartará. Mi corazón dio un bote cuando Harry comenzó a mover sus labios también, correspondiendo al beso de forma dulce. Cerré los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

Demasiado rápido, demasiado pronto, sus labios se separaron de los míos volviéndome a la realidad.

Abrí los ojos y vi el pánico que sentía reflejado en los de Harry.

¿Qué mierda acababa de hacer?

\- Yo…

\- Tengo que irme. -dije apartándome rápidamente y saliendo por la ventana para alejarme lo más que pudiera de él.

¿Qué tontería acababa de hacer?

Como si todo no fuera lo suficientemente complicado para que encima vaya y lo complique más.

Esa noche (lo que quedaba de ella) no volví a dormir y por la mañana no deje de temer el momento en que Harry quisiera hablar conmigo, fuera con la identidad que fuera.

Ese beso había sido maravilloso y solo me hacía desear más el momento en que le declarara mis sentimientos, pero ¿seguía Harry sintiendo lo mismo por mí? ¿o había terminado enamorándose del Hombre araña?

De verdad que no necesitaba complicar más mi existencia.

Todo esto casi me hacía desear llegar al complejo para hablar con Wanda, sería bueno, para variar, hablar de un problema que no involucrara la guerra.

A penas presté atención a las clases y fue poco lo que hablé con mis amigos, aunque supongo que estos lo relacionaron con que hoy vería otra vez a mi familia.

Al salir de Horizon me encontré a Happy esperando enfrente, me despedí de mis amigos y caminé hacia él tratando de parecer animado. Estaba extrañamente calmado pese a lo nervioso que había estado respecto a esto ayer, aunque lo ocurrido con Harry había logrado desviar mi atención, así que posiblemente esto no sería tan difícil como había pensado que sería; sin embargo, fue solo ver abrir las rejas del complejo para que mis nervios regresaran.

Bajé del auto y tomé una gran bocanada de aire, preparándome lo mejor que podía para enfrentar todo esto de nuevo. Nada más entrar por la puerta me recibió un abrazo de mi hermana y nada más, papá seguramente estaría en el taller y Pietro quién sabe dónde.

Hogar, dulce hogar.

Wanda y yo caminamos hacia el salón abrazados. Por el camino, le fui contando lo más relevante de mi semana, obviando lo ocurrido con Harry, centrándome en mi proyecto para la clase de Otto o mis entrenamientos con Miles.

\- ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un maratón del DCEU? -preguntó Wanda cuando terminé de contarle sobre la vez en que nos explotó el proyecto con nombre ridículamente largo de Miles-. Así nos preparamos para la nueva, con tantas películas a penas si nos dará tiempo.

\- Claro.

Aunque me arrepentí ligeramente de mi respuesta cuando entré al salón. Pietro estaba ahí, sentado en el sofá con una gran cantidad de botanas, dulces y refrescos para el maratón. Antes habría corrido a los dulces y peleado con él a broma por mi chocolate favorito, pero justo ahora…

\- Ok, me largo.

Yo también te quiero, hermano.

\- ¿A dónde crees que vas? -preguntó Wanda colocándose frente suyo, impidiendo que saliera, así como así, del salón.

\- Dijiste maratón de hermanos, nunca mencionaste que él también estaría.

Ok, respira, pensé mientras hacía un esfuerzo por no llorar de frustración o gritarle furioso.

\- También es nuestro hermano, Pietro. -replicó Wanda ligeramente molesta-. Madura, solo lastimas a…

\- ¿Nuestro hermano? -interrumpió molesto-. ¿El pequeño y perfecto Pety? ¿El favorito del perfecto capitán? -respira-. Ya, es claro que es nuestro hermano, a lo mejor malinterpreté el escudo que me lanzó.

\- A mí también me atacó y no me ves gritándole. -replicó Wanda comenzando a enfadarse de verdad.

\- No es como que supiera exactamente lo que estaba pasando. -grité al mismo tiempo-. Yo solo quería ayudar a nuestro padre, no sabía…

\- Oh, vamos. Guárdate el cuentito del niño bueno para la prensa, ya estas lo suficientemente grandecito para saber lo que hacías y que lo estaban jodiendo a lo grande.

Respira.

No le iba a dar la satisfacción de enfadarme.

\- Pietro, basta.

\- No, porque no es justo que el señorito perfecto cometa un error y salga como si nada mientras que nosotros casi acabamos en la Balsa…

\- Pero gracias a nuestro padre no fue así. -interrumpí-. Y, perdón, ¿pero qué consecuencias tuvieron? -pregunté irónicamente, manteniendo una voz calmada-. Cierto, ninguna, porque estaban arrepentidos y al par de semanas ya todo estaba perfecto entre ustedes y el equipo. En cambio, yo…

\- ¿Tú? ¿Tú qué? -interrumpió gritando-. ¿Qué consecuencias tienes? Porque yo te veo tan feliz como siempre y hasta mejor porque tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para joder con la perra de Ob…

Ok, suficiente.

Lo interrumpí de un puñetazo antes de que siquiera pensara en terminar esa frase.

\- ¡Peter! -gritó Wanda asustada y sorprendida.

\- No tengo la jodida culpa de que seas un infantil y un inmaduro. -grité furioso. Y no negaré que tuve cierta satisfacción al golpearlo-. Ni tampoco de que seas incapaz de arreglar las cosas con Clint por tu estúpida inmadurez y tengas que desquitarte conmigo. -continué mientras Pietro hacia ademán de querer golpearme-. O es que Clint se cansó de joderte y se buscó a otro. -terminé, sonriendo con satisfacción, si me iba a golpear por lo menos que valiera la pena.

\- ¡Hijo de perra! -gritó antes de abalanzarse sobre mí y comenzar a golpearme.

Ok, quizá me pasé un poco, pero estaba furioso y no iba a dejar que me tratara de esa manera, ya no más. Obviamente no me dejé golpear como si nada y regresé cada uno de los golpes que me daba.

\- ¡Chicos basta! -gritó mi hermana preocupada-. ¡Ya basta! -terminó gritando al ver que no le hacíamos caso, usando sus poderes para separarnos.

\- ¿Qué está pasando? -gritó papá entrando en el salón. Los tres lo miramos nerviosos y asustados, no sabiendo que responder o que de todo nos metería en más problemas-. ¿Y bien? ¿Ninguno piensa contestar?

\- Pietro actuando tan inmaduro como siempre. -respondí a toda prisa.

\- Peter me golpeo y prácticamente me llamó puta. -gritó mi lindo hermano casi al mismo tiempo.

\- Solo porque llamó perra a Harry. -repliqué enfadado-. ¡Y también me golpeaste!

\- Tú empezaste. -gritó.

\- Y yo lo terminó. -intervino papá claramente enfadado-. A su habitación, los tres. -dijo tajante mirándonos a cada uno.

Pietro salió furioso del salón. Lo seguí con el mismo humor, comenzando a sentirme mal no solo por lo que le dije sino por meter en problemas a Wanda y, seguramente, haber arruinado el fin de semana en familia.

Entré en mi cuarto cerrando la puerta con calma, casi lentamente, pues la furia ciega había desaparecido siendo reemplazada por un pesar seco, vacío.

Me acosté en mi cama mirando el techo. Pasaron segundos para que la primera lágrima saliera, pero una vez lo hizo la segunda rápidamente la siguió y la tercera, cuarta.

Lágrimas y más lagrimas que llevaba una semana sin derramar.

Todo estaba jodido y no haría más que empeorar. La puta guerra había dejado poco o nada de mi familia y lo que quedo muy probablemente no podría ya salvarse.

Lloré por minutos, pero los sentí como horas, y aún lloraba cuando mi teléfono, el de Peter, sonó mostrando en la pantalla un mensaje de Harry.

_**¿Estás bien?**_

No, no lo estaba, pero eso no podía saberlo Harry.

_Sí._

Un segundo después de mandar la respuesta él me estaba llamando, sin embargo, no contesté y dejé que sonara hasta volverse a silenciar. Lo intentó de nuevo, una vez, dos. A la tercera apenas sonó una vez antes de que él mismo colgara.

_**Peter más te vale contestar el jodido teléfono esta vez si no quieres que vaya y allane el estúpido complejo de Vengadores.**_

Suspiré con pesadez, probablemente el lunes estará enfadado conmigo por ignorarlo, pero daba igual, solo algo más para añadir a la lista de cosas que he jodido hoy.

Mi teléfono sonó otra vez, callándose antes de lo que debería por lo que pensé que se había rendido.

\- Peter, ¿estás bien? -se escuchó desde mi teléfono, asustándome.

La llamada había sido respondida y el teléfono estaba en altavoz.

¿Cómo…

\- Yo he contestado, joven Peter. -dijo Karen.

\- ¿Por qué? Jamás…

\- Sé que no dio la orden, sin embargo, estoy programada para cuidar de usted de cualquier forma y justo ahora lo que necesita es hablar con alguien.

\- Gracias, Karen. -respondió Harry-. Peter, por favor, ¿podemos hablar?

\- Sí. -dije suspirando, aunque había querido decir ya que.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre?

\- Nada, solo una pequeña pelea.

\- ¿Solo una pequeña pelea? -repitió escéptico-. Tú de verdad quieres que arriesgue mi vida para entrar en el complejo. -bromeó, aunque en su tono había poco de broma y más de "habla de una jodida vez."

\- ¡No hace falta! -grité-. No necesito que vengas a salvarme o lo que sea que te estés pintando en la cabeza, soy perfectamente capaz de cuidarme. -genial, comenzaba a sonar como Pietro-. Lo siento.

\- ¿Qué pasó? -preguntó tranquilo, como si antes no le hubiera gritado.

Guardé silencio por unos segundos, o puede que minutos, decidiendo que contarle. Creí que me presionaría a contestar y cuando no lo hizo pensé que la llamada se había cortado, pero no.

Solté un suspiro y comencé a contarle lo sucedido, aunque algo modificado. Tardé bastante pese a que no había mucho que contar, principalmente porque, poco a poco, le conté todo lo que me había callado: las peleas, los gritos, la culpa.

Hablaba y hablaba, lloraba y lloraba, y no parecía acabar nunca.

Era más difícil porque no podía contarle lo del Hombre araña, la culpa de haber peleado contra mi familia, la duda de haber decidido mal, todo lo que el último mes me había jodido la cabeza. Pero aun contando solo lo de Peter me bastó para desahogarme y agradecí que Harry no cuestionara nada, que jamás me interrumpiera para decir que todo estaría bien. Que solo escuchara y me diera mi espacio.

Solo cuando logré calmarme me di cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba mintiendo? -pregunté.

\- ¿Sobre?

\- Como estaba.

Una cosa era que me hubiera contenido esta semana y otra muy distinta que supiera que, justo ahora, estaba mal.

\- Ah, eso. -hizo una pausa y casi podía imaginarlo apartando sus ojos de mi avergonzado o, mejor dicho, para buscar una excusa convincente-. Bueno… no te enojes. ¿Recuerdas el reloj que te regale por navidad?

\- Sí. -respondí con duda.

¿El punto era?

\- Bueno, tiene un chip que te monitorea constantemente. Signos vitales, neurotransmisores, cosas así. De esa forma sé si corres peligro o no, o si estas realmente bien, otra cosa es que te de tu espacio porque sé que eres perfectamente capaz de lidiar con ello solo.

\- Bueno, eso sonó lindo y… un tanto acosador. -respondí sintiendo mi cara arder por el sonrojo.

\- Me culpas. -replicó-. Con tu familia, lo que ha estado ocurriendo en nuestras escuelas y los constantes problemas de los Vengadores. -dijo de corrido-. Eres mi mejor amigo, Pet, y no quiero perderte. -terminó con un tono que sonaba avergonzado.

Mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan malditamente lindo? Solo tenía ganas de abandonar el complejo y besarlo de nuevo.

\- Gracias. -respondí-. Tal vez debería de diseñarme ya una armadura y ser quien te proteja esta vez.

\- Sobre mi cadáver. -respondió riendo-. A mí no me vez arriesgando mi vida por ti.

\- Perdón, ¿quién quería allanar el lugar mejor protegido del mundo? -repliqué riendo también-. Y a todo esto, ¿cómo pensabas hacerlo?

\- Es un secreto.

\- Ah no, otra vez no, dime.

\- No, aún no.

\- Oye, eso no…

\- Peter, ¿puedo pasar? -dijo papá tocando mi puerta.

\- Adiós, hablamos luego. -dijo Harry cortando la llamada o más bien escapando.

Hijo de puta, ya luego averiguaría que tanto escondía.

\- Pasa papá. -respondí aún animado por la conversión con Harry.

\- ¿Cómo estás? -preguntó preocupado.

\- Bien. -respondí simplemente, pero estaba sonriendo, de verdad.

Papá cambio su expresión de preocupada a confundida, luego a curiosa con una sonrisa ligera, aunque me acabó pareciendo más una sonrisa nostálgica que alegre.

\- Supongo que hablar con Harry te sirvió. -comentó sentándose en mi cama-. Lo mismo con tu hermana y Visión. -suspiró levemente-. Supongo que dentro de poco no necesitaran para nada a su pobre y viejo padre. -bromeó dramatizando, haciéndome reír.

\- Eso no es cierto. -dije aun riendo, aunque, unos segundos después, me puse serio al preguntar-. ¿Y Pietro?

No lo había notado, pero mientras yo me sentía solo y compadecido por el mundo quien realmente estaba lidiando con esto solo era él.

\- Destrozó su habitación, de nuevo, me gritó, otra vez, pero ya está más tranquilo y aceptó seguir con el maratón familiar, aunque…

\- Debería disculparme. -interrumpí con una sonrisa resignada-. Lo sé, supongo que esta vez fui yo quien lo uso de bola antiestrés.

\- Fueron ambos. -respondió-. Pero, sí, me gustaría que por fin se sienten a hablar como cuasi adultos y arreglen esto sin golpes y gritos.

\- Lo intentaré. -aunque no sabía si Pietro querría lo mismo.

\- Bien. -aceptó-. Ahora vamos, son muchas películas las que tenemos que ver.

Se levanto y yo iba a hacer lo mismo, pero…

\- Papá, antes, ¿podemos hablar?

Papá se sentó de nuevo, esta vez a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué ocurre?

\- Bueno… esta semana han pasado algunas cosas con Harry que…

\- ¡Por Odín! -interrumpió-. Por favor, dime que han usado protección, no sabemos en donde ha estado el mini Osborn.

\- ¡Papá! -grité avergonzado-. No es eso. -dioses, sé que es una broma, pero ya pasé por esa vergüenza al menos 10 veces con mis padres y tíos, no tengo intención de hablar de esto otra vez-. Desde hace algunas semanas he tenido charlas nocturnas con Harry como el Hombre araña. -continué, decidiendo ignorar lo anterior-. Entonces me enteré de que también está enamorado de mí, o sea de Peter, pero con todo lo que pasó no pude decirle lo que sentía. Y aunque le dijera que siento no estoy seguro de si decirle también la verdad de quien soy, no quiero ponerlo en más peligro. Pero ayer en la noche me colé en su cuarto como Hombre araña y… lo besé.

\- Wow, pues…

\- Y el correspondió el beso. -interrumpí abatido-. ¿Qué pasa si ya no está enamorado de mí? O sea, de mí, mí, no de mi identidad secreta. O al revés… o como sea que sea en este caso. -dije sonando desesperado.

\- No sé. -dijo. Wow, eso ayudo mucho-. ¿Actuabas distinto cuando hablabas con él como el Hombre araña?

\- No… bueno… no estoy seguro. -respondí, perfecto buscó ayuda y solo me confunden más-. En parte creo que sí, pero… la máscara me da más confianza y me sentía más seguro de… coquetear con él… ¿creo? -ni yo estaba seguro de eso.

\- ¿Antes del beso que pensabas hacer?

\- Decirle la verdad, quizá no toda de golpe, pero al menos pensaba decirle lo que siento. -solté un suspiro frustrado-. Aunque ahora, tengo miedo de decírselo y que sea demasiado tarde… y para joder todo de quien se enamoró ahora soy yo, pero no soy yo.

\- Tú eres tú con o sin mascara. Harry es tu mejor amigo de toda la vida, te conoce perfectamente. Sinceramente, no sé porque aún no sabe la verdad, pero sepa o no quién eres tras la máscara estoy seguro de que supo reconocerte de alguna forma. -me abrazó por los hombros-. Un beso no significa que este enamorado del Hombre araña, pero cualquiera capaz de monitorear a alguien y amenazar con allanar un lugar tan bien protegido, solo para asegurarse que este bien, debe estar profundamente enamorado de esa persona.

\- Supongo. -respondí no muy seguro.

\- Ok, escúchame, Peter Benjamin Parker Stark Rogers. -dijo poniéndose serio lo cual solo significaba peligro para mí.

\- Técnicamente…

\- Técnicamente mangos. -interrumpió, aunque aguantando la risa-. También eres Rogers, aunque un papel no lo diga, y no me interrumpas. -riño en broma, nuestra broma usual o, mejor dicho, la que utilizaba cuando no quería que me regañara demasiado-. El domingo, durante la fiesta, irás con el mini Osborn, le pedirás que baile contigo y entonces te declararás. -sentenció-. Y si no lo haces me encargaré de que no duermas bajo un techo hasta que lo hagas.

Trague en seco. Perfecto.

\- No puedes…

\- ¿Entendido? -interrumpió papá, mirándome con "dureza."

\- Sí. -respondí no muy seguro.

\- Bien, vamos a ver la película. -dijo sonriendo animado.

Cuando me levanté de mi cama caí en cuenta de algo.

\- ¿Cómo sabes de que hablé con Harry? -pregunté, aunque luego dije-. Espiaste con ayuda de Viernes, cierto. ¿Sabes que eso es invasión a la privacidad?

\- De qué hablas. -exclamó "ofendido"-. Respeto tu privacidad, pero reafirmó mi autoridad como padre escuchando de todos modos, solo para asegurarme que nada te haga daño.

\- Aja. -dije fingiendo estar enfadado, aunque después reí sintiéndome por fin un poco más libre de tanta carga

El resto de ese día y el sábado no fueron ni de cerca tan… emocionantes como el momento de mi llegada.

Tampoco es como si hubiéramos vuelto a ser la familia de antes, pero había un poco menos de tensión en la casa. De haber sabido que solo necesitábamos sacar algo de estrés me habría liado a golpes con mi hermano antes.

Ya no había discusiones y al menos hablábamos cortés y civilizadamente entre nosotros, pero estábamos lejos de ser como antes. Al menos habían vuelto las comidas en familia, silenciosas y a veces tensas, pero volvieron.

Con todo, el tiempo había pasado rápidamente y cuando menos me di cuenta estaba en la fiesta de la compañía.

¿Era demasiado tarde para huir?

\- Sí, lo es. -dijo a mi espalda mi hermana.

\- Odio que hagas eso.

\- Créeme, también yo. -respondió abrazándome-. Era especialmente traumante cuando no podía controlarlo y terminaba en medio de la tensión sexual de Clint y Pietro. -bromeó-. O de nuestros padres.

\- Entonces tengo suerte que conmigo solo fuera una araña.

\- Bastante. -dijo riendo-. Solo relájate y todo será pan comido.

\- ¿Perdón? ¿Cuántas veces te has declarado? -preguntó Pietro desde mi otro costado-. Es difícil y sientes ganas de vomitar.

\- ¿Eso fue antes o después de que te acostaras con Clint? -bromeé… hasta que recordé que esa clase de bromas eran tabú ahora-. Lo s…

\- Después. -respondió con calma, evitando el momento tenso-. También fue muy incómodo, como supongo que lo será cuando le digas la verdad. Toda la verdad. -lo miré con pánico-. Créeme es lo mejor, te ahorraras muchos problemas luego. ¿No querrás echarlo a perder antes de tiempo?

\- No. -respondí.

\- Perfecto. -luego se inclinó hacia mí para susurrar-. Pero date prisa.

Un segundo después estaba de pie junto a mis amigos completamente mareado. Maldito hijo de puta, sí que tenía ganas de vomitar, pero por su culpa.

Y no estaba listo.

\- ¿Cómo… -empezó Miles.

\- Pietro. -respondí, sonriendo ligeramente a Harry que me miraba preocupado.

\- ¿Por qué… -inició Gwen.

\- Vamos a bailar, Miles. -interrumpió emocionada Anya arrastrando a Miles consigo.

\- Harry…

\- ¿Podemos hablar? -interrumpí a Gwen-. En privado, solo unos minutos. -dije a Harry.

\- Claro. -aceptó.

Iba a disculparme con Gwen, pero cuando me giré ya se había ido. Espero que no este enojada.

Tomé a Harry de la muñeca y comencé a guiarlo por el salón a la parte de atrás, sabía que este lugar tenía un pequeño jardín trasero que espero este vacío porque no se me ocurre otro sitio. Harry se dejó guiar en silencio, confiando en mí, aunque seguramente estará confundido. Avanzamos por el costado del salón hasta llegar a un pequeño pasillo que recorrimos hasta una puerta que daba al jardín.

Aunque el jardín era apenas un poco más grande que mi cuarto en casa de tía May, era el lugar perfecto para lo que planeaba y, lo más importante, aquí podríamos tener total privacidad por lo que no debía temer decirle la verdad de quien soy. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Pietro tenía razón, era mejor decir todo ahora.

Llevé a Harry a la banca que había en el centro del jardín, pidiéndole en silencio que se sentara conmigo. Nos sentamos cerca uno del otro, mirándonos, o eso se supone porque podía mirar a cualquier cosa que no fuera Harry. Pensé que esto sería fácil sabiendo que me corresponde, pero no. Me concentré en los detalles del jardín, buscando entre los pocos árboles y los arbustos las palabras que necesitaba, pero hubiera obtenido el mismo resultado preguntándole a las piedras.

Un peso en mi mano me hizo volver la vista hacia ahí, viendo como Harry había colocado su mano sobre la mía. Alcé la mirada y vi a mi amigo mirándome curioso.

\- Pet, ¿qué querías decirme? -preguntó demasiado cerca mío, desconcentrándome y poniéndome aún más nervioso.

\- ¿Quieres bailar conmigo? -pregunté sin pensar. ¿Cómo es que siquiera lo dije sin tartamudear?

\- Claro. -aceptó confundido.

Harry se puso de pie tirando de mi mano para que hiciera lo mismo. Nos pusimos frente a frente y yo, con nervios, acorté la poca distancia entre nosotros.

¿Soy el único al que le parece que todo dura una eternidad?

Cuando estuve cerca suyo me abracé a su cuello y él hizo lo mismo con mi cintura. Solo cuando me sonrió me di cuenta de que lo había hecho con toda naturalidad, en automático, cuando se supone que no es así como comienzas a bailar con alguien. Me sonrojé por ello y Harry sonrió aún más.

La música llegaba de forma tenue al jardín, solo un eco lejano que nos bastó para comenzar a bailar. Nos movimos de forma lenta, mirándonos a los ojos, sonriendo, y aunque me sentía nervioso y avergonzado no podía apartar la mirada de Harry.

En medio de una vuelta juntos me soltó, hice lo mismo por puro reflejo y él me hizo dar una vuelta, para después acercándonos más, bailando ahora en la forma usual; aunque terminamos como antes unos segundos después, solo que, ahora, lentamente, acortamos las distancias, acercando nuestro rostro al del otro.

Nuevamente sentí su aliento mezclándose con el mío. Un segundo después, nuestros labios estaban unidos en un segundo beso. Igual que el primero fue lento, más un roce que buscaba probar que una caricia que quisiese devorar, y, aun así, era diferente, increíble, pero completamente distinto.

Sentía mi corazón palpitar con emoción, no quería que esto terminara tan pronto como la primera vez; sin embargo, Harry cortó el beso lentamente, abriendo sus ojos y con una tierna sonrisa dirigida solo a mí. Correspondí su sonrisa, esperando que en ella viera todos los sentimientos que tengo hacía él, y me preparé mentalmente para decirle todo. Sin embargo, pese a todo, aun no estoy listo.

\- Pet, yo… -susurró.

\- Soy el Hombre araña. -interrumpí.

Mierda, simplemente, mierda. Comencé a entrar en pánico.

\- Lo sé.

\- Lo… lo sabes… ¿cómo? ¿cuándo? -pregunté ansioso, aunque mi pánico disminuía poco a poco al no verlo molesto.

\- Es un poco obvio en retrospectiva. -respondió encogiéndose de hombros-. Gracias al chip que te monitorea. -comentó indiferente, sentándose, indicándome que hiciera lo mismo.

\- ¿Se volvió loco durante la guerra? -pregunté sentándome a su lado, manteniéndome un poco apartado ya que aún no creía que se lo tomará tan tranquilo.

\- Sí. Al principio pensé que se había descompuesto, pero empecé a sospechar que algo más había pasado cuando hablé contigo en tu cuarto. Y conforme avanzaba la semana y me dabas más "detalles" de lo ocurrido resultó todo aún más sospechoso. -sonaba levemente molesto por eso, seguramente por la cantidad de mentiras que le he estado contando-. Y luego el viernes, te contradijiste mucho mientras hablamos, pero no dije nada por como estabas. -bajé la mirada con eso.

Ya está, lo había jodido, como dijo Pietro, incluso antes de que empezara.

Harry se acercó y tomando mi barbilla me hizo alzar la mirada. Dejó un leve beso en mis labios, dándome una sonrisa calmada.

\- Tranquilo. -susurró, el tono de enfado olvidado-. Tuve tiempo suficiente para atar cabos y entender por qué lo hiciste, pero todo ya era lo bastante complicado y delicado en sí mismo como para que lo complicaras más evitando que me enterara… debiste confiar más en mí.

El enojo se había olvidado, pero Harry sonaba decepcionado, incluso triste. Me sentí la peor persona del mundo por causarle esto.

\- Lo siento, no es que no confié en ti, solo…

\- No querías ponerme en peligro o preocuparme. O algo por el estilo. -interrumpió, tomándome la mano-. Te dije que tuve tiempo suficiente para entenderlo y calmarme. Lo único que quería decirte es que no vuelvas a hacerlo. -continúo tirando de mi para abrazarme-. Eres mi mejor amigo, Pet. -susurró junto a mi oído-. Puede que tu trabajo sea proteger a los demás, pero no quiero perderte por ello y si en algo puedo ayudarte lo haré.

\- Pero es que no solo quiero ser tu mejor amigo. -susurré.

Harry se apartó de mí, preocupándome, aunque él me sonrió dulcemente

\- Ni yo. -respondió, acelerando mi corazón-. Por eso, Peter Parker. -me miraba con una dulce sonrisa que no pude evitar imitar-. ¿Me harías el honor de ser novios?

\- Sí. -respondí, aunque creo que más bien lo grité mientras me lanzaba a besar a mi novio.

Harry rio cuando nos separamos contagiándome con el mero sonido su alegría. Nuestras risas se apagaron lentamente, pero las sonrisas permanecieron. Me puse de pie y tendí mi mano en dirección a Harry.

\- ¿Bailas?

\- Claro. -aceptó tomando mi mano, sin embargo, cuando se puso de pie leves gotas comenzaron a caer-. Pero será mejor que entremos, está comenzando a llover.

\- Qué tiene, no parece que vaya a llover en serio. -dije tirando de su mano para atraerlo a mí. Lo abracé y mirándolo a los ojos continúe-. Además, no sabes que lo más ridículamente romántico del mundo es bailar bajo la lluvia en tu mejor ropa con la persona que amas. -bromeé.

\- Entonces ¿me amas? -preguntó sonriéndome.

Lo besé brevemente antes de responder.

\- Sí, te amo Harry Osborn. -afirmé mientras hacía que diera una vuelta, aunque rápidamente lo atraje hacia mi-. Y tú, ¿me amas? -pregunté luego de bailar un rato.

\- Por supuesto que sí. -respondió sonriendo, atrayéndome a un beso largo, tierno y ligeramente apasionado-. Te amo Peter Parker Stark Rogers.

\- Faltó el Benjamin. -respondí riendo, apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro mientras bailábamos-. Demonios, mi nombre es demasiado largo.

\- Y se hará aún más largo cuando agreguemos de Osborn. -susurró junto a mi oído.

Levante la cabeza rápidamente para mirarlo. Harry tenía una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, me provocaba besarlo, sin embargo, lo único que hice fue devolverle la sonrisa.

\- Si algún día se agrega. -respondí en broma porque mentiría si dijera que no me encantaba la idea de algún día casarme con Harry.

\- No te preocupes, ya me encargaré yo de eso. -replicó acercando mi rostro al suyo.

Me beso nuevamente.

Seguimos bailando pese a que comenzó a llover y la suave melodía que había iniciado todo esto, hacía rato que había acabado. Pero nada de eso importaba, solo quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a Harry, lejos de la mirada del mundo.

Solo volvimos al salón cuando la leve lluvia se convirtió en el inicio de una tormenta. Ninguno quería abandonar ese pequeño jardín que se convirtió en nuestro refugio, pero no queríamos enfermar o meternos en problemas por desaparecer tanto tiempo.

Solo entrar en el salón las miradas de invitados y periodistas se dirigieron a nosotros, iban desde nuestras ropas empapadas a nuestras manos unidas. Hace solo una semana me habría sentido incómodo con todo el mundo mirándome, pero con Harry todo parecía mucho más simple de lo que en realidad era.

Caminamos entre la gente buscando a nuestros amigos o a mi familia. En ningún momento solté de la mano a Harry, ni siquiera cuando Wanda gritó emocionada y se lanzó para abrazarme, aunque si lo solté unos segundos para golpear a mi hermano en juego por su estúpida broma.

Lo que resto de fiesta la pasamos con nuestros amigos y mis hermanos, bailando y charlando, siempre juntos.

Y en ningún momento dejé de sonreír.

* * *

**Esto se hizo jodidamente largo, lo peor es que cortaba algo, pero otro algo me parecía incompleto y lo completaba, y era cuento de nunca acabar.**

**En fin. **

**¿Les gustó? ¿Entendieron las referencias?**

**Lo basé ligeramente en **_**Delicate**_**, tanto en el video como en la letra de la canción: 1, porque me encanta y 2 por los primeros versos que dicen: **_**This ain´t for the best my reputetion´s never been worse, so you must like me for me**_** (Esto no es lo mejor mi reputación nunca estuvo peor, así que te debo gustar por como soy). Eso me dio la idea de Peter en el TeamCap y sufriendo las consecuencias de eso en ambas identidades, siendo Harry el único apoyo para el Hombre araña y uno de los pilares más importantes para Peter en medio de la crisis.**

**Dato curioso: lo principal del fic lo escribí mientras me veía la primera temporada de Marver´s Spiderman y lo acabé antes de empezar la segunda, imaginen mi sorpresa al encontrarme con que esta temporada era perfecta para escribir esto, literalmente en un capítulo Peter dice: **_**Mi reputación nunca estuvo peor**_**. Pero ya llevaba bastante escrito y me gustaba como lo estaba llevando, sobre todo el final que es una ****mini referencia al video de **_**Delicate.**_

**Otra cosa, este mini universo que cree para este shot me gustó bastante, así que pienso trabajarlo en un longfic. Por eso no me importaron tanto los cabos sueltos, el problema es que si esto ya fue jodidamente largo y difícil de escribir ese longfic es aún peor. **

**Dato curioso 2: Este es el único de los Au que aparecerán en esta colección (hasta ahora) que posee su propia denominación siendo el **_**Universo 137. **_**No lo coloqué al inició porque no lo conocían, pero ahora que ya ha hecho aparición puedo hacer sin problemas (excepto para los que no se lean esto).**

**En otras noticias, en lo que me tardé desde que acabé el shot hasta hoy que lo publicó, ya me desarrollé dos arcos de la historia (los de la mitad) y, sí, es jodidamente largo y complicado. Vamos, que ya casi me escribo **_**Festín de Dragones **_**solo con estos arcos, no quiero ni pensar como me irá cuando desarrolle el resto, así que: ¿Cuándo se publicará?**

**Tal vez no hoy, tal vez no mañana. Quizá nunca, pero llegará… algún día. Lado positivo, un par de arcos menos, ahora solo me faltan chorrocientos mil, en fin.**

**Sería todo, voten, comenten, etc., etc.**

**Adiós.**

**PD: Ya que en nuestro universo no existe déjenme con mi ilusión de que en este si hay un buen y largo DCEU, algo así como el MCU aquí. **

**PPD: En mi vida he bailado, así que, si esa escena está mal, perdonen. De hecho, para escribirla terminé escribiendo un oneshot de una ship de Miraculous, ya me dirán como se supone que arreglo un problema repitiendo el problema, pero de alguna forma funcionó.**

**PPPD: Siempre dejo reposar los fics un par de días antes de las correcciones y ediciones finales, en este caso, solo fue medio día, pero el punto es que mientras tanto trabajé en otras cosas y cuando tomé un pequeño descanso me dio por repetir videos de mi diosa Ter, y me encontré con esto: **_**"Hacer de vuestro problema la estrategia de proyecto. No vayáis contra él."**_** Ahí está mi respuesta a lo anterior.**


End file.
